mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mitchell Quest
|AUS=December 8, 2012 }} |genre = Adventure role-playing |modes =Single-player |platform = Nintendo DS PlayStation Portable Xbox 360 |nxtgame = Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel |pregame = Super Paper Mitchell }} Paper Mitchell Quest, known in Japan as , is a 2009 role-playing video game developed by Square Enix, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360 consoles. It is the fourth installment of the Paper Mitchell series, it is also the sequel to Super Paper Mitchell and is the first game in the series playable on a handheld console. The game was released in North America on November 11, 2009 and in December 2009 in Japan, Europe and Australia. Like previous Paper Mitchell games, Paper Mitchell Quest''s visual style is mostly based on Nintendo's ''Paper Mario videogame( which uses a papercraft visual style that is heavily incorporated into its gameplay mechanics. Sticker Jewel introduces the use of stickers, which are littered throughout the game world and are used as items or power-ups, aiding the player in turn-based battles against enemies or in solving puzzles.) The plot follows Mitchell's quest to gather the six Treasure Stickers that were scattered by Marquessa. Gameplay Paper Mitchell Quest features a visual style similar to its predecessors, in which the characters appear as paper cutouts in a three-dimensional papercraft Raleighopolis, with landscapes ranging from snowy areas and forests to volcanoes. The story focuses on Mitchell's efforts to retrieve the seven Power Stones that have been scattered around the world before his arch-nemesis Marquessa does. Mitchell and his friends is accompanied by Dora, a Mexican-American girl, who bestows upon Mitchell the power of quest strategies and Dora's best pal Boots, a monkey with yellow boots on his feet. The player controls Mitchell and his pals as they explore the various locales of the Super Mitchell Land. A major facet of Sticker Jewel s gameplay is the extensive use of collectible stickers, which are used to gain new abilities and progress through the game. The player collects stickers that are found and peeled off from various areas in the environment. The player can also purchase stickers using mvm coins or receive them from non-playable characters. The player has limited inventory space, and larger stickers take up more room. Stickers are used both in combat and for interacting with the environment. The player can enter a state called "Paperization" that allows him to place stickers anywhere on the visible overworld to activate certain events. The player can also find real-world objects, such as baseball bats and scissors, that can be turned into special types of stickers, called "Thing Stickers", which are often needed to solve puzzles in the overworld. For example, a Fan Thing Sticker can be placed in strategic areas in the environment and when activated, creates wind that moves or destroys obstacles. The turn-based battles in Sticker Jewel are similar to those in the original Paper Mitchell and its first sequel, initiated when Mitchell comes into contact with enemies in the overworld. The player's available attacks are determined by the stickers currently on hand. For example, possession of the Jump sticker is required for Mitchell or other characters to attack an enemy by jumping on it. Thing Stickers are used to inflict more damage on enemies, and certain types of Thing Stickers are required to make it easier to defeat boss characters. However, each sticker is removed from play after one use; it is necessary for the player to consistently collect new stickers. Unlike the previous four games, the player increases his maximum HP and other stats through collection of HP hearts, which give him 5 more heath points and a stronger first attack, instead of gaining experience awarded from winning battles. Bonuses or special events that occur during battles can increase Mitchell's attack power or allow him to use a single sticker multiple times. Plot After the ending of Super Paper Mitchell, the quest for the Power Stones have been reopened once again. The quest in the Super Mitchell Land have started as Mitchell's nemesis Marquessa who plans to revive his Death Zig for world domination with the Power Stones in his hands. The protagonist Mitchell who wishes to have a good chance of adventure by Getting to the Power Stones first along with his friends. As the diabolical Marquessa begin to crash the party by capturing animals and wishes misfortune for his speedy nemesis. This causes the world to go crazy, while the scattered Seven Power Stones are located across the Mitchell Land. After hearing Marquessa's diabolical plan to rule the world, Mitchell encounters Dora, the mexican-american female explorer with ingenous mexican knowledge and a caretaker of her monkey friend with red boots named Boots. Dora & Boots figuring out the solution then blames Mitchell for the touching of the Sticker Comet and does not believe Mitchell when he tells her it was Marquessa's doing. Kersti demands that Mitchell and his pals to help her recover the Treasure Stickers, to which Mitchell and the company willingly accepts. Together, the fifteen embark on a journey to recover the Treasure Stickers. Eventually, the company reach Marquessa's Sky Castle, defeating Kamek and Bowser Jr. along the way. Mitchell, Kersti and the others finally find Princess Peach, but a battle against Marquessa who's still empowered with the Treasure Sticker, soon ensues. Eventually, Mitchell pushes Marquessa off a platform, only for Marquessa to empower his flying ambulance into a giant robot fighter due to the Treasure Sticker's power still being inside him. Kersti then realizes that her own sticker power is the only thing that can match Marquessa's sticker power. Kersti then sacrifices herself by giving Mitchell all of her power, whilst apologizing for "forcing" him to go on the quest with her in the first place. With Kersti's power inside of him, Mitchell is able to defeat Marquessa and saved Mitchell Land. The company then reminds Mitchell of the Treasure Sticker's ability to grant wishes and asks Mario what his wish is. Mitchell and Elonwy arrive back in Decalburg to once again present the Sticker Comet. Bowser then once again attempts to touch the comet, but just before he touches it, Kersti pops out and stops him, revealing that Kersti was revived by Mitchell's wish. Kersti then states that if Sticker Fest is to be this way every year, she would need to reconsider her career. Category:2009 videogames Category:Fantasy video games Category:THQ games THQ stubs Category:Square Enix games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Paper Mitchell series Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Paper Mitchell video games Paper Mitchell Quest